


Дин ненавидит ведьм

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, Truth Spells, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Сэм на стал возиться со сбором информации. Вместо этого он сделал то, что сделал бы каждый любящий брат: набрал номер Каса и включил громкую связь.»</p><p>Перевод фика museaway по заявке «Дин + заклинание правды», оригинальный пост <a href="http://www.museaway.com/post/106738706085/dean-truth-spell-no-worries-if-that-doesnt">здесь</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дин ненавидит ведьм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean hates witches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390452) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



— Дин! — воскликнул Сэм. Упав на колени, он принялся бороться с узлами. Дин застонал и потер запястья, но, если не считать нескольких царапин, выглядел он неплохо.

— Ненавижу ведьм, — заявил он.

— Ага. Они наложили заклинание на дверь, — сказал Сэм, помогая Дину подняться на ноги, — иначе я пришел бы раньше. Ты как, в порядке?

— Я ударился головой, — сказал Дин и нахмурился. — Еще запястья ободраны, и на заднице наверняка будет огроменный синяк.

— Хм, — произнес Сэм, на секунду зажмурившись от неожиданных подробностей. — Ну, ладно.

— А еще я умираю от голода, — добавил Дин.

И они отправились за бургерами.

 

+

 

— Ничего хорошего, — проворчал Дин и насупился, будто смутившись от собственных слов.

Сэм вздернул бровь.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Ни черта со мной не в порядке, — ответил Дин и вытер рот с куда большей яростью, чем того требовал кетчуп.

— Ты… Может, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — предложил Сэм.

— Ага, — отозвался Дин и тут же тихо добавил: — Черт, что за хрень…

Сэм закусил губу и, проведя пальцем по ободку пустой кружки, сделал официантке знак принести еще кофе.

— Тебя в последнее время не беспокоит Метка? — спросил он.

— Постоянно беспокоит, — буркнул Дин. Затем сжал челюсти и ошалело уставился на Сэма.

Сэм откашлялся.

— Так… — Он не хотел останавливаться. Может, на Дина действует проклятие? — А как ты думаешь, лучше становится?

— Не-а, — сквозь зубы бросил Дин. — Дрянь такая.

— Кас считает, что это серьезно, — подумав, вдруг вспомнил Сэм. — Кстати, насчет Каса…

В ответ Дин закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, а руки начали дрожать.

— Сэмми, клянусь богом, — пробормотал наконец он, — если ты спросишь меня о том, о чем, кажется, собираешься спросить, то я скажу тебе, что люблю его.

Лицо Дина исказилось от ужаса. Он уронил голову на руки и словно весь сдулся. Плечи его подрагивали.

— Дин, — мягко позвал Сэм, но прошла целая минута, прежде чем Дин заговорил снова.

— Мы можем уйти? — с несчастным видом попросил он. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы, черт подери, можем уйти отсюда!

Сэм прикусил нижнюю губу. А потом попросил счет.

 

+

 

— Значит, ты его любишь, — сказал Сэм, когда они добрались до мотеля, и Дин резко завернул на стоянку. — Я подозревал, что между вами что-то есть, но не знал, что ты…

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — рявкнул Дин. — Я люблю его. Черт, я так люблю его, что это невыносимо. — Он беззвучно выругался и, врезав рукой по рулю, заглушил двигатель. — Ты засранец, — обвиняюще заявил он Сэму, а потом бросился вон из машины и не сворачивая прошел в комнату.

Заклинания такого типа обычно держались несколько часов и проходили сами по себе. К утру Дин должен был вернуться в норму, так что Сэм на стал возиться со сбором информации. Вместо этого он сделал то, что сделал бы каждый любящий брат: набрал номер Каса и включил громкую связь. Телефон он положил на дальний прикроватный столик, до которого Дин не смог бы просто так дотянуться.

— Здравствуй, Сэм, — вежливо ответил на звонок Кас.

— Дин поймал заклинание правды, — беззаботно сообщил Сэм и протянул телефон через кровать: — Поздоровайся.

Дин бешено замахал руками с соседней кровати и закрыл лицо подушкой.

— Дин? — с беспокойством позвал Кас.

— Привет, Кас, — ответила подушка.

— Ты здоров?

— Физически — да, но я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я скучаю по тебе, — провозгласил Дин и тут же добавил: — Ох, черт, Сэмми…

— Я тоже скучаю, — ответил Кас так искренне, что Сэм почувствовал себя немного виноватым. — Ты скоро вернешься домой?

— Нет, но я хотел бы, — признался Дин. Уронив свою подушку, он потер ладонями лицо. Он выглядел измученным. — Ненавижу вечно куда-то ехать.

— Я знаю.

Несколько секунд они молчали.

— Ну, а ты? — спросил Дин. — Ты заканчиваешь свой крестовый поход?

— А что?

— Я подумал, может, в этот раз ты останешься, — сказал Дин. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. — Он со стоном отпихнул Сэма, поднялся с кровати и побрел в сторону ванной.

— Я хотел бы этого, — серьезно ответил Кас в тот момент, когда рука Дина коснулась дверной ручки.

Дин остановился.

— Правда?

— Да, — ответил Кас. — Я остался бы так надолго, как тебе бы хотелось.

— Я тебя не обижу, — пообещал Дин, все еще стоя спиной к комнате и дрожа всем телом. — Клянусь, Кас, я тебя не обижу!

— Я знаю, — с теплотой произнес Кас, и по его голосу было понятно, что он улыбается.

— Вот и хорошо.

Сказав это, Дин заперся в ванной и не выходил из нее до утра.

 

+

 

— Хватит уже так гордиться собой, — пробурчал Дин за утренним кофе с блинчиками, беконом и огромным дымящимся пирогом с корицей. Сэм жевал свой омлет из белка с цельнозерновым тостом и ухмылялся.

— Кстати, пока ты был в ванной, Кас прислал сообщение, — сказал он. — Он встретит нас в Лебаноне завтра. Говорит, что устал от езды.

Глядя себе на колени, Дин улыбнулся тепло и искренне. Сложив блинчик треугольником, он слишком долго полировал тарелку сиропом.

— Еще бы, на такой развалюхе, — хмыкнул он.

Возможно, это была всего лишь игра света, но его глаза сияли, как будто — только как будто — он был счастлив.

 

+

 

Дин и Сэм вернулись в бункер тем же вечером. Дин не находил себе места: мыл машину, наготовил гораздо больше еды, чем они могли бы съесть вдвоем — пир горой. Загрузить себя делами не удавалось. Сэм просидел с ним допоздна, но так клевал носом, что наконец ушел, оставив Дина переключать каналы до четырех утра. Когда Дин добрался до кровати, нервное возбуждение уже настолько пропитало его, что, несмотря на усталость, заснуть он так и не смог.

Кас приехал днем. Услышав стук в дверь, Дин ощутил, как сжалось горло, а желудок рухнул вниз. Он замер, словно прирос к месту, а его ноги будто забыли, что им делать. Сэмми открыл дверь.

— Привет, Кас, — эхом пронеслось по лестнице, и тут же последовал вежливый ответ:

— Здравствуй, Сэм.

А затем две пары шагов начали приближаться.

Сэм оставил их одних. Дин не мог смотреть Касу в глаза и пробормотал что-то о своей комнате, позвав за собой. Кас выглядел взволнованным и немного озабоченным, а Дин был в полном ужасе, как испуганная лошадь, и держал ладонь на дверной ручке.

Кас подошел к нему, взял за судорожно прижатую к телу руку и мягко разогнул пальцы.

— Ты поранишь себя, — тихо произнес он.

Дина трясло. Внутри бушевал ураган. Он не мог…

Но Кас поцеловал его. Один раз. Мягко. Как вопрос. Как обещание.

«Я не обижу тебя. Я не оставлю тебя».

Дин дрожал всем телом, каждой частью себя, но Кас ждал над его губами.

Мир не обрушился. С неба не ударила молния. Кас оставался Касом, а Дин по-прежнему был собой, и он поцеловал в ответ. Кас прижал его к двери и обнял, шепча что-то такое, чего ему никто раньше не шептал, и Дин вдруг понял, что может принять это. Они оба могли это принять.


End file.
